A Long Kiss Goodnight
by midsummerwriter
Summary: "Now that you mention it, Emily does bare a striking resemblance to the victims." Reid said which caused everyone to look away from Emily to him then to the pictures on the screen. The young profile was right, they could all see it.   M now!
1. Chapter 1

_I've been working on this for the better part of a year, a little bit at a time, before J.J was gone, so I had to edit her out of the second chapter (sigh) So here's the deal, I am holding the next chapter hostage unless I get at least three reviews. While I understand this is a short chapter and not a little bit H/P if you want the next part let me know what you think. If you have nothing to say write your favourite colour just so I know I'm doing something right. (my last story got a whole whopping 2 reviews and that makes me doubt my writing abilities, come on fellow authors, you know what I'm saying...)__ Okay, so enough of me..._

A Long Kiss Goodnight

A light breeze came up and caused Emily to shiver in her fitting red dress. She hugged herself against the late spring chill. It had been her idea to walk from the restaurant to her apartment since it wasn't that far, however she hadn't anticipated it being so cool. "This wasn't one of my best ideas." She replied her chin quivering slightly.

"Here." Daniel Fitzpatrick, her date, maneuvered around her and placed his coat across her shoulders. She smiled, settling into the warmth. "It's no towel but it'll do." He said with a completely straight face. She cracked a smile.

"Wow, seriously? That was lame." She laughed and he held up his hands to his chest in mock hurt.

"Yeah, I know." He admitted lowering his hands and falling into step next to her. He'd been so perfectly polite, a true gentleman. A huge change from the men she usually dated.

"Thanks for dinner." She said as they reached her apartment building. She slipped off his jacket and handed it back before reaching into her purse. Her fingers closed over her keys but she made to move to unlock the door.

"My pleasure." He smiled, a dimple bloomed on his left cheek making him appear boyish, and it reminding her of some one else with dimples that also had dark hair and hazel eyes. She ignored that train of thought and instead decided the best way to do that was invite Daniel up to her apartment. He was so nice, he actually laughed at her lame jokes and he knew exactly what the significance of 42 was. She was so glad she'd accepted his date invitation.

"Would you like to come up for some coffee?" She asked searching his face. His smile faded slightly and he lowered his head. She suddenly felt embarrassed, she'd misread his signs. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, it's late, I understand if you don't want to…" she backed up.

"Oh, no! It's not that." He smiled, taking hold of her hand, stopping her and drawing her close. He was looking her right in the eyes so there was no way she could miss the desire there. "It's just the first date." He offered searching her face for understanding.

She ducked her head, she could feel the blush on her cheeks. He was so proper. "My God, you have to be last gentleman in the world. Unless you're gay, are you gay?" His hand came up, cupping her face, silencing her and lifting it so she was looking at him again. She only had a moment to process what was happening before his lips touched hers.

The kiss reminded her of a first kiss, a very first kiss. It was the kind of kiss where just the lips touched top to top and bottom to bottom. It was the kind of kiss between 50's movie stars.

Still, it left her breathless and wanting more. And he was so not gay.

"Good night, Emily. I'll call you tomorrow." He said bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it. She bit her bottom lip, there was no way this guy was for real.

"Good night, Daniel." She was strangely glad he'd refused her as she watched him walk away. She couldn't wait to see what their next date would be like.

To Be Continued...(?)


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, awesome! So I wound up with 9 reviews so that makes me happy. I will again say the next chapter will also be held unless I get, lets go with 5 reviews, which shouldn't be a problem. You know, I really wasn't expecting anyone to like Daniel. I was trying to make him cool and I'm glad I suceeded. To Kate, I know exactly what you mean but it helps if it's only just a few words of encouragement..and I tried to get Kilgore in there but I really couldn't find a spot...I haven't finished Slaughter yet while I've made it through Hichhickers a few times ;) Anyway, on with the show...Also This is way longer than the first chapter, I wasn't sure where to break this one so it goes until my logical break...enjoy :)_

Emily saw Derek, Reid and Penelope already in the conference room. She'd rushed to work, that morning, as soon as she got the text message saying they had a new case. She was relieved that Hotch and Rossi weren't there yet because she hated being the last one to the meetings.

"So how did your date go last night?" Penelope asked, grinning from ear to ear at Emily as she came into the room. She immediately regretted telling Penelope about the date but couldn't help the smile from forming on her face. "It was that good, huh? I want all the steamy details."

Derek grinned from his chair and sent out a wolf whistle. "Some one got laid." Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

Penelope nudged Derek from her place perched on the table. "The only thing that puts a smile like that on a woman's face is whipped cream and morning sex." Penelope replied then added, "And usually both, at the same time."

"Actually, if you must know; we talked about the books we like and movies. Nothing else happened." She answered truthfully. She knew they wouldn't believe her with the grin on her face but she couldn't make it go away. She looked to Reid hoping he would cut in with anything that would stop the line of questioning but the young agent only looked amused at their antics.

"There is no way 'nothing' put a smile like that on your face." Derek replied doubtfully.

"Seriously, guys." Emily started as she took off her suit jacket and put it over the back of her chair. "He was a perfect gentleman. He pulled out my chair for me and gave me his coat when he walked me home." She sat down and pulled the electronic case file towards her.

"At least tell me you gave him a long kiss good night?" Derek asked at the same time as Reid looked up from his chair at the table while Hotch and Rossi entered the room.

Her reply was lost when Hotch took a seat in the chair next to hers, his face in his usual grim expression. She hadn't really wanted to go into her date before but now it seemed even more wrong talking about goodnight kisses in front of Hotch. She turned her focus to the case file and avoiding looking at him.

"Awe, common! You didn't even kiss him?" She saw Derek shake his head out of the corner of her eye, he seemed truly let down.

Emily caught Rossi glancing between her, Derek and Hotch, she noticed the wheels turning, as he tried to connect dots even though she tried to remain nonchalant. "Gave who a kiss?"

Morgan chuckled, "Our Em, here, had a hot date last night."

"And she was going to give us full disclosure on the night's events." Penelope replied looking love struck.

"I was not going to disclose anything because there is nothing to disclose." Emily said forcefully.

"A beautiful woman should be kissed well and often. If I'd taken you on a date I would have given you something to talk about." Rossi said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Emily sighed in frustration. "Come on, guys. It was not like that…"

"Can we please get to the case?" Hotch cut in but she didn't know if she should have been grateful that he saved her or embarrassed because they were acting like teenagers while people were dying.

"Oh my, yes!" Penelope stuttered trying to make a smooth transition to professional. She clicked a button and a picture of a smiling woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes came up on the screen behind her. "Alice Perry, age 37 was found two weeks ago, raped and strangled in her Georgetown apartment. There was a large letter A pinned her to shirt. The police didn't think anything of it because her name starts with an A. The police couldn't find any leads" She clicked again and another woman's face came up next to the first one. This woman had dark hair and brown eyes as well. "Kate Timmerman, 40 was found raped and strangled in her townhouse very early this morning by her best friend. You can see those yucky pictures on your tablets." She indicated the electronic files on the table. "The same size and colour letter was found pinned to her. That's when the police called us."

Reid frowned down at his paper file. "The A being red obviously represents the Scarlet Letter which was a literary work by Nathaniel Hawthorn. The Scarlet Letter was worn by Hester Prynne as a badge of shame after being accused of adultery."

"Were either of these women married, or in a committed relationship?" Rossi asked cutting Reid off from what would be a full summary of the novel.

"Alice's mother said her daughter had been seeing someone but had never met the guy. The police that checked her home couldn't find his name or anything that proved he even existed." Penelope replied, "Kate's friend Helen tagged her in a picture, two nights ago, on Facebook with a guy that Kate said she'd been seeing for about two weeks." She clicked the button again and a dark picture from a club came up of a smiling Kate pulling on a dark haired man's arm trying to get him in the frame. There was enough of his face in the picture to make an ID.

Derek pointed with his pen. "Do we know the name of the boyfriend?"

"Not really, the picture was tagged as Johnny. No last name and he wasn't friends with Helen on Facebook to get to his profile, if he has one." Penelope answered.

Emily had her head down looking at the crime scene photos but when she looked up at the picture she paused, an uneasy feeling forming in her gut. It must have shown on her face.

"What is it, Prentiss?" Hotch asked with an almost indiscernible hint of concern in his tone.

She shook her head in disbelief. "He told me his name was Daniel Fitzpatrick." Everyone's eyes were on her. "He was my date last night."

"Now that you mention it, Emily does bare a striking resemblance to the victims." Reid said which caused everyone to look away from Emily to him then to the pictures of Alice and Kate. The young profiler was right, they could all see it.

"Oh, come on." Derek broke the silence. "What are the chances? I mean, really?" He waved off Reid from actually telling him.

Emily shrugged and absentmindedly rubbed her lips feeling nauseated by having kissed their Unsub. "It's him. It makes sense now."

"Wait, what does?" Rossi asked leaning forward in his chair. "I know this is awkward but you need to tell us everything, where you met him and about your date last night that would make you think he's our guy."

She wasn't insulted that he thought she might be wrong, she understood, because she was emotionally involved. She chanced a look at Hotch, his eyes were on her but she couldn't read anything in them. He was impassive as ever. She blew air out between her lips as she tried to figure out what to say. "I met him at a book store. We actually bumped into each other and dropped our books." She would have smiled warmly at the memory but now it tasted sound in her mouth. "He had the same books as me." She rolled her eyes. "He asked me out at the check-out, I wasn't going to say yes but he smiled." She avoided Hotch's eyes as she thought about the dimples that had changed her mind. "He was so charming. He didn't use any bad pick-up lines." She sent a pointed look to Derek before continuing. "We went to that new little place in Georgetown, a few blocks from my condo. He pulled out my chair for me and ordered merlot"

"He doesn't sound very terrible, hell if he paid I'd go out with him." Rossi remarked.

"It wasn't the meeting or date that makes me think he's the guy. It was…after." She felt her cheeks going red and kept her eyes down, looking at the smiling face of Kate. "I suggested we walk to my place and I, uh, asked him to come up."

Derek gasped mockingly. "On the first date?" He was obviously trying to lighten the mood but Rossi kicked him in the shin under the table. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Morgan." The older man replied.

"Anyway." Emily continued, wondering if she could possibly feel any more humiliated. "He declined. I didn't think much of it at the time, he had been the perfect gentleman the rest of the night, so it only fit but now when I look back..." She shrugged she didn't know how to explain the feeling she had. He'd been too good to be true. He had the exact same interests, even a true crime novel, which now that she thought about it should have tipped her off in the first place.

Hotch nodded. "Do you have his number? Even if he isn't our Unsub we could bring him in for questioning for at least having known the last victim."

"No, I gave him my cell phone number though, he said he would call me today." Rossi and Derek gave her a look to suggest she not hold her breath waiting on the guy. "With the way this guy acts, he will call me. And if I'm right about him, he only as two weeks to make me feel comfortable enough to ask him into my apartment." She flicked the tablet to show the crime scene photos, non-verbally telling them what he would do then.

"Why didn't he go up when you asked last night?" Penelope asked then gasped at what she was inferring.

Hotch closed his file, lacing his fingers together and resting his hands on it. "He has a time frame that works for him that lets him go unnoticed by the victims' families. He already had a victim in mind for last night before he asked Prentiss out, if he had taken her up on her offer, instead of killing Kate, he would risk getting noticed for what he was by Kate or her friends and family." His jaw clenched and he avoided her eyes. Emily got the impression he was disappointed in her, that she should have been more cautious. "We have two weeks before this guy kills again. If Daniel Fitzpatrick is the Unsub and Prentiss is his next intended victim he shouldn't be hunting anyone tonight. Garcia, I want you to check on the name Prentiss gave you." He said standing up. "Rossi go with Reid to Kate's apartment. Morgan, I want you to go to the police station to ask them if they have anything else on Alice's murder." He waited for them to nod before packing up his files and leaving.

"Wait, what do you want Em to do?' Derek asked from his chair. She too did not miss her not being addressed or assigned to do anything.

Hotch stopped at the door frame, he looked at her. "Wait for his call but pack your bags. He knows where you live and if he decides not to wait two weeks you could be in danger." His flat tone didn't betray any feelings he might have had. "Do you have somewhere you can go?" He looked around the room to the rest of the team, asking one of them to volunteer their homes.

Emily stood up. "I am not hiding." She said irritated.

"I'm renovating." Derek replied.

"I have a roommate." Penelope said, her eyes going to Derek, which no one commented on.

"Unless there's sex involved no women enter my house." Rossi said but he had posed it as a question to her. She rolled her eyes.

All eyes went to Reid. He looked lost. "I uh, don't have a couch." She wasn't offended that they didn't seem willing to help her. Instead she knew they thought she could handle herself.

Hotch frowned, his jaw flexed painfully. Emily thought she could hear his teeth grinding together. "Fine. You'll stay with me."

"No!" Emily said firmly. "I am not hiding. If I do that, he might get frustrated and find someone else."

"I'm not using you as bate." Hotch said his eyes locking with hers. She didn't look away, she wasn't backing down. Not when he was acting like it was her fault and she knew she'd done nothing wrong.

"You're gonna have to." She stated, daring him to argue. All eyes were on him, as they waited for his reaction. She could almost taste the tension on her tongue.

"Take the rest of the day off, Agent Prentiss." He said low, his tone stern and unwavering.

Seething, Emily grabbed her coat and moved through the shell-shocked expressions on her team mates faces. No one moved and she was forced to brush, chest to chest, with Hotch as she went through the doorframe. His eyes flickered slightly at the contact, she read it as disgust and it hurt but she wasn't going to let him see that.

She said nothing to the others as she walked through the bullpen and didn't even look at them as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

To Be Continued...?


	3. Chapter 3

_Reviews make my fingers type faster, no jokes. I never understood that before but now I do. I won't give a number of reviews for the next chapter since it seems to be going well but if it's less than 4 I will wait. And favourite story and Author alerts don't count. Just a few words, literally or a colour works for me. Also this chapter is a little bit shorter but I think it makes up for it by content...maybe..tell me what you think... _

Emily slammed the door to her apartment. Tears strung her eyes, threatening to fall. It hurt so much seeing the disgust on Hotch's face. And it was all because she had wanted to move on from the feelings she had for him. She hadn't wanted to fall for her boss, she always felt sorry for the women that happened to. Then it happened to her. She had tried to fit in, when she first joined the BAU, and keep her distance, except her caring and nurturing side came out. Then Foyet had threatened Hotch and his family.

She would never forget the day she found his apartment after he'd been attacked. She'd had to put aside the dread she felt when she saw the blood on the floor to help find him. And the relief she felt when she saw him wake in the hospital broke down her defenses. She let herself fall for him even with the fraternization rules and his obvious indifference towards her. She had always been great at compartmentalizing and this had been no different however if she ever expected to be happy she needed to let it go and move on. Moving on was exactly why she had accepted the damn date in the first place and now look where it got her.

Angry and determined not to cry over her boss she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and began to clean her home. It was long overdue anyway, since she had been away so often lately, with only a day or two home in between, the take-out menus had stacked up. She put her hair up into a pony tail and gathered up the menus, tossed them out then went to her room to gather up her laundry. The mindless tasks did nothing to defuse her anger. Her clothes suffered from her jerky movements as she sorted the lights and darks.

She was contemplating digging out a menu to order some Thai as she smoothed the bedspread out when she heard someone knock at her door. Guessing it was a neighbour asking to borrow a cup of sugar she rushed down the stairs. She stubbed her toe on the kitchen counter and cursed loudly. She checked the peephole in the door and sighed. She'd forgotten Hotch had a key to the building. She thought about pretending she wasn't home except he probably heard her stumbling around. "If you're here to apologize you can…" She said as she opened the door.

"I'm not here to apologize." He said cutting her off. She raised her eyebrows in question, wondering what he came over for if that wasn't his intention. He had his briefcase in one hand and his go-bag in the other. She rested her shoulder on the door jamb, waiting for him to explain. "May I come in?" He asked politely.

She debated slamming the door in his face but decided against it since he was her boss. If he hadn't suspended her for her actions in the office, he might just fire her for a door in the face. She stepped back and allowed him to come in. She watched him set his go-bag on the floor where she'd hit her toe and place his briefcase on the counter. He'd only been in her apartment once but he looked completely unmoved by being in it for the second time.

"Garcia found three Daniel Fitzpatricks in Virginia. None of them match the description of your date." He said finally. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard a slight inflection when he said 'date', almost as if he was mocking her. She kept her mouth shut incase she was reflecting and she'd just imagined it. At least he was sharing information on the case. "Morgan showed the picture to Alice's mother but she didn't recognize him."

"So all you have left is Daniel calling me back." It wasn't a question. His jaw flexed and she wanted to punch it. He had no right be acting like this, if anyone should be angry it was her.

"Which is why I'm here." He didn't look at her. She didn't feel like arguing with him again. She didn't need him to protect her but if he wanted to hangout around her place he could.

"Fine. Make yourself at home." She said but her tone suggested anything but. She grabbed her cell phone from the bowl on the kitchen counter where she put it when she got home and started for the stairs. "I'm taking a shower." She didn't wait for him to reply.

She placed her cell on the bathroom sink so she could grab it if it rang. She let the hot water sooth the tight muscles in her back. Some of the tension she felt started to wash away with the soap bubbles. Her mind began to wander to Hotch sitting on her couch and her body began to react. She thought about him coming up the stairs, opening the bathroom door, stripping off his suit and getting in under the hot spray… She cursed her treacherous body, didn't it know she was trying not to have those feelings for her boss?

Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. It was just wide enough that it covered her breasts and came to just below her bottom but not quite long enough so it left a V up the side, exposing the top of her thigh. The size of the towel wasn't normally a problem, since she lived alone, she would have just dried off, dropped the towel and walked naked to her bedroom across the hall but with Hotch in her apartment she wasn't going to tempt fate. If there was a chance that he could need the bathroom, she needed the towel.

She opened the bathroom door, shivered when the cold air hit her exposed skin then stopped when she came face to face with Hotch. His hand was poised to knock. She clutched her towel tighter to her chest while the other when down to the bottom making sure it was covering what it was supposed to. He let his hand fall to his side. She was having one of those surreal moments where she didn't know what to do so she stood still, staring at him. "I called up but you didn't answer." He replied trying to find where would be safe to look before his eyes settled on her face. "You have nothing to eat."

"Oh." She tucked her still dripping hair behind her ear. She caught his gaze follow the motion and said nothing as his eyes watched a droplet of water, from her wet hair, drip down her neck and disappear into her barely concealed cleavage. She felt her body warm again, the cold air teasing the exposed skin between her thighs. "I usually just order out." Her voice came out throatier than she intended and she saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. The cold air made her shiver again and it seemed as though it just dawned on him that he was staring at his subordinate's chest. He cleared his throat and frowned, his earlier irritation seemingly returned.

"I'll just wait down stairs for you to get dressed." He said suddenly, turned and walked away.

Wondering what they hell had just happened Emily stayed rooted to the spot. If she hadn't known better she would have thought he had been flustered before he went back to being pissed off. It didn't make sense to her, Hotch never got flustered. Angry, happy or sad, sure but she couldn't ever remember a time when he looked unsure of himself. It just wasn't in his emotional repertoire, though she'd never been mostly naked in front of him before. She wished it was actually her that made him flustered, not just the situation. He probably would have reacted the same way if it had of been Penelope.

Dressed in jeans and a burgundy tank top, her hair damp and free around her shoulders, she walked cautiously down the stairs not sure what to expect. He had lost his jacket and had rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows, his head was down and he was leaning against her counter as he looked at his cell phone. He looked comfortable and not at all out of place in her home. It filled her with a longing that she crushed with thoughts of his face contorted in disgust from before. It was dangerous for her to keep thinking those things about him. Why couldn't she just get that through her thick scull? "I threw out the take-out menus when I cleaned earlier. They're in the recycling." She said drawing his attention to her.

His head came up and as he took in her appearance his expression darkened. She wondered if he wasn't just male PMSing. She hoped so, so when this case was over he could go back to his indifference towards her and she could go back to secretly pining for him. "Do any of them deliver this early in the day?" He asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Tien, at my favourite Thai place does. Only for me though. I tip him way too much." She moved into the kitchen area, skirting around him as she went to the blue box she kept under the counter. She handed over the flyer. "Pick out what you like." His hand came up to take the paper and his fingers brushed against hers. His eyebrows came together slightly but he didn't frown or pull back which she took as a sign that whatever had been stuck up his ass was gone.

To Be Continued...?


	4. Chapter 4

_Ack, sorry about that, I had intentded on posting this yesterday but around noon my internet connection got lost and it wasn't up again until now. I wasn't trying to be a b!tch about reviews, I'm giddy with the responce and so sorry it took me so long...this isn't a long chapter either but I did have more time to work on the next chapter wich is much longer so hopefully that will be up either tonight or tomorrow morning...however ;) ;) reviews make me type faster...(small subtle hint) OK and go..._

Emily had been wrong about Hotch's mood change. He continued to be irritable and by 4 o'clock she was ready to get her SIG and shoot him. Every time the phone rang he sent it a scowl until it turned out to be one of the team members checking in or his own cell phone. She wanted to be grateful that he cared enough to be worried for her safety but his dark mood convinced her otherwise.

Her cell phone rang at quarter to five and she had never been so relieved to be talking to a potential serial killer and probably never would again. She noted that the caller ID said unknown caller. "Hello, Emily here." She answered leaving off her job title.

"Hey, it's Daniel. I couldn't wait any longer to call you." He said into the phone and Emily had to remind herself that she should be melting at his words. In a normal situation she just might have, but it wasn't.

"Oh, hey." She looked at Hotch and nodded when he mouthed Daniel's name.

"Sorry, you're not a work are you? I'm not going to get you fired am I? What do you do, by the way, I never asked." He asked, sounding worried and curious at the same time.

Taking a deep breath she focused on what she was doing. She'd done it before, flirted with a killer, she could do it again. And even if he wasn't their Unsub, he had still given her, and probably Kate Timmerman, a false name. That still meant she had no intention of ever going out with him again. She put on a smile that would be heard in her voice. "Uh, yeah I am but it's ok. I'm an accountant." She came up with quickly and thought she sounded convincing. "I was thinking about last night." She said and had to turn away from Hotch's disapproving stare. She couldn't look at him and flirt with someone else. That was why Hotch had left her alone with Karl Arnold. She didn't understand why he wouldn't give her any space this time.

"I've been thinking about it too." Daniel replied, his voice throaty and that would normally warmed something low in her body but she couldn't stop imagining him standing over the dead women. "I was just wondering whether you wanted to do it again?"

"Absolutely. What are you doing tonight?" When he didn't answer right away she thought she might have scared him off with her eagerness. "Uh, sorry. Is that too soon?" she tried to sound apologetic, not desperate or anxious.

"No! No… Um, that sounds fine! Would you like to go see a movie? I could come by and pick you up at seven. Is that ok?" She breathed a sight of relief. She sent a thumbs-up over her shoulder to Hotch.

"Seven o'clock. That's sounds perfect. I can't wait!" She hung up and felt like taking another shower. She turned to Hotch, he looked tense again and she braced herself for another argument. "He's coming to pick me up. I'll have to go down to meet him, he doesn't know which apartment is mine."

"I'll call Morgan and have him wait in a car as backup. I'll wait in the lobby. You're not going anywhere with that man until after we've talked to him about Kate and cleared him." He was using his 'boss' tone but that wasn't what made her anger flair up again.

"Wow, seriously? Are you honestly suggesting I'm that stupid?" She clenched her hands into fists at her side. She wanted to hit him. She wasn't normally a physical violence kind of person but he seemed to be bringing it out of her. His brow furrowed further, darkening his expression, but he didn't look at all apologetic. "Get out!" She said suddenly and forcefully.

"Agent Prentiss…" He didn't sound pleading and using her title only made her heart harden a little bit more.

"No, this is my home and I want you out." She pointed to the door and didn't lower her hand until he had put his jacket back on, packed up his briefcase and grabbed his go-bag. She held the door open, not looking at him. "You can wait in the lobby." He stayed at the threshold, his body turned towards hers. If she had actually made a mistake and he had told her so she would have taken it but she hadn't done anything wrong and it felt like she was being reprimanded anyway.

When he didn't move after two solid seconds she raised her eyes to his, they were dark and stormy. His shoulders were high and tight, his body language telling her that he was very tense. He probably didn't like being dismissed like a subordinate. He said nothing still for another two full seconds but just as he turned to walk away she thought she saw his eyes tightening slightly at the corners. She'd never seen that on his face before. On someone else she would have recognized it as fear but on Hotch's face she couldn't be sure. She didn't stop him though. She was still angry.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_OK, so here's the next chapter. This is the second last chapter. It's also the chapter that makes this story rated M (that;s the part I'm not sure about...yeah that makes sense I'm sure considering the kind of stories I tend to write...but because of my last attempt at smut I'm a little gun shy...) so you'll have to tell me if it works ok and isn't so technical... or some shit...whatever. I should have this story finished by tomorrow morning so see you then..._

Those three hours seemed to go by even slower than the four hours she'd spent alone with Hotch. She had nothing left to clean, she wasn't going to spend as much time as she had the night before getting ready for this date, since it wasn't a date and she had sent the only person she could talk to away. She wasn't going to head down early. She didn't want to spend any more time with Hotch today. Even if he wouldn't say anything to her while they were waiting.

When the clock said five after seven, she grabbed her jacket and put it on to conceal her gun and hold her cell phone and credentials. She hadn't changed out of her tank top and worn jeans. Even if this was a real date and they were going to a movie she wouldn't be wearing a dress.

Hotch was sitting on the couch facing the mail boxes, he had a clear view of the elevator and the glass front doors. She didn't acknowledge him incase Daniel was outside watching her. She knew Hotch would have done the same thing. She went right outside, not stopping at the door. The weather was a lot nicer than it had been last night but she wasn't going to take her jacket off.

She checked down the street and spotted Derek in a sedan. She almost missed him in the dark interior but she knew what she was looking for. She felt comforted by the back-up and it allowed her to appear nonchalant as she stood, her hands in her jacket pockets, on the front step of her building.

Her eyes went to Derek's car then in both directions down the streets not knowing where her 'date' would be coming from. She didn't have a radio receiver in her ear so she wasn't getting soothing remarks from her team member. Hotch would have stayed silent the whole time.

A cab drove up, parked at the curb and Daniel got out. She forced herself to smile when he got out of the car and saw her standing, waiting for him. He smiled back, his cheek denting like the night before but it had lost its charm. In fact, he wasn't nearly as attractive as she'd thought when he had accidentally handed her his copy of Slaughter House 5. If he wasn't a killer then why had he given her, or Kate, a false name? Why bother with the drama that might arise?

"Hey, so I was thinking about the new Sci-Fi flick that just came out…" he said as he walked through the grass. He hadn't seen Derek get out of his car and follow him up. Or if he did, he didn't show it. He reached out, to take her hands in an oddly romantic gesture and she almost let him touch her. Just before he took her hands Derek came up, very close to Daniel's side and she drew back.

"What is this, Emily?" Daniel asked, his eyes going from Derek to her then over her shoulder as Hotch stopped at her left.

"I lied, Daniel. I'm not an accountant, I'm an FBI Agent with the BAU. We want to ask you about Kate Timmerman." She watched his face go from confused and then contort into a snarl as he realized what she meant. A face that once was handsome was now ugly. His hazel eyes searched her face, a dark malice there.

"Do they know what a whore you are? How you were more than eager to spread your thighs for me?" His reaction was exactly what they would expect from the Unsub responsible for those murders. She had been right about him, but it didn't make her feel better. And his words made her cheeks heat up because he was telling the truth. "Or do they know because they've had you too." Derek grabbed him then and she felt Hotch's hand cup her elbow. That was all the admission they needed to know that she had been right. All they needed was a confession to the murders.

"Shut up." Derek said roughly jerking Daniel's arms as he cuffed him. She watched as Derek took him to the parked sedan. His eyes were on her the whole time, a sick smile on his once sensuous lips. It made her skin crawl that he'd kissed her with that mouth and touched her with those hands that closed around a woman's neck, only hours after being with her. She rubbed her hands on her jeans as if she could still feel his touch.

"I want to be there when they question him. Where are you parked?" She asked Hotch, feeling braver than she was with the heat from his hand seeping through her jacket into her skin.

"Leave it to Morgan and Rossi." He answered his hand closing around her arm in anticipation of her pulling away. He sounded like her boss and she felt her anger rise. He was so infuriating.

She wrenched her arm free and went up to the door. She knew he was following her but she didn't care, his belongings were still on the lobby floor. She took the elevator alone and was confused when she saw Hotch coming out of the stair well towards her. She stopped at her door. "It's over now, you can go away and stop being angry with me." His step faltered slightly but he didn't stop.

"I'm not angry with you." His voice was somewhat softer and that puzzled her.

"Could have fooled me." She unlocked her door and went inside but didn't close it behind her. "You've been nothing but angry and irritated with me all day." Somehow now that she'd been justified about Daniel and the murder of more women were, at least for the time being, on hiatus she felt she could talk to him about how he had behaved all day.

"I wasn't angry or irritated with you." He repeated but his jaw was still clenching and his eyes were still stormy. He closed the door and set his briefcase and go-bag down where they had been before. She waited for him to say more, to explain but he didn't as he took of his jacket and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up again. His tie came off this time and he shoved it into his briefcase.

Exasperated she tore her jacket off and threw it on the chair in the breakfast nook just across from the kitchen counter. "Then what the fuck has your panties in a twist?" She yelled at him unable to control herself any longer. Be damned if she got fired, she wasn't going to take this shit anymore. She looked at his face and saw a flash of something unfamiliar and way more foreign than the fear. It sent a thrill through her body.

He closed the distance between them in milliseconds. One hand went up to capture her head so she couldn't get away while the other went around her and grabbed her ass through her jeans. His mouth crushed against hers before she could ask what the hell he was doing. She couldn't react at first, it was impossible what was happening to her, yet as she felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, it wasn't. She opened her mouth to him and her body flooded with desire as he deepened the kiss. He was a better kisser than she'd imagined, or dreamt about.

Her hands went around his broad chest and she pushed her body as tightly to him as she could, impatient for what her starved body craved. His hand that was grabbing her ass slid down and pulled her thigh up to hook his hip and he backed them into the white staircase railing. She hit it with a thud and the bars dug into her back but she didn't care because his mouth left hers and was trailing kisses down to her neck. He licked and sucked at the spot under her ear that seemed to be directly connected to her core. She moaned and he ground himself into her at the sound. She gasped at the hardness pressing against her, feeling a rush of wetness between her thighs.

She brought her hands up and dug her nails into his scalp. She closed her eyes against the pleasure, her hips grinding into his. He groaned and let go of her leg so he could grab the hem of her tank top and pull it up over her head. His hand cupped her satin covered breast and twisted the nipple through the soft fabric. Her eyes shot open and she moaned his name. "Oh, Hotch…" Not Aaron but Hotch because she never called him anything else. She felt him chuckle against her pulse point but she couldn't form words to ask what he thought was so funny. She'd have get back to him on that one.

Her hands went to his chest again and deftly unbutton his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. It bunched in his elbows and she wanted it off but she didn't want him to stop touching her. He noticed her dilemma and shook it off one arm at a time, alternating hands on her body. Impatient for skin on skin she pushed them back from the wall and over the armrest of her couch. He fell backwards and she landed on top, his leg between hers. She pulled off his white undershirt, irritated with it for causing more barriers between them. His body went rigid for a moment and she realized she would be the only other person to see his scars, besides his doctors. She licked her lips, her eyes looking into his for an instant, assuring him, before she dipped her head down and licked along a scar that was close enough to her mouth. His head went back and his body went lax until she found his tiny male nipple and flicked it with the tip of her tongue.

When his hips twitched and his head came up to see what she was doing she did it again and he gripped her tighter, holding her still as he pressed himself against her pelvis. She smiled and bit the tiny bud before switching to the other side. After the third time brought him arching up to her he forced her up, gripping her arms, setting her on her knees so he could roll them over. On her back his fingers went to her jeans and unfastened the fly. He pulled them down, his fingers trailing down her hips, brushing over the black lace and silk of her panties. His expression darkened and she realized this was what she had thought was his angry face when he'd been looking at her earlier. It wasn't the same face, she realized, he gave criminals and serial killers, and she wondered how she could have been so blind. But then all thoughts went out of her head as he bent down and kissed her through the fabric at the apex of her thighs. Her nails dug into the couch cushions and she thought she heard the material tear. "Oh…" She sighed.

She arched up desperate for him to put more pressure on her or to get more of her into his mouth but it was no use, his hands held her thighs in a steel grip. Fuck she wanted his mouth on her so badly! She wanted to feel his tongue slide over the extremely sensitive flesh there. Finally after what felt like an eternity his fingers went under the waistband and pulled the offending garment down her legs that tremble in the effort of trying to reach his mouth. He bent her legs, resting one along the back of the couch, the other he kissed from ankle to the soft inner skin of her thigh. She trembled as his breath washed over her wet flesh. She held her breath as she waited and it came out in a guttural sigh with the feather light touch of his lips on the tight little bud of nerves. He licked and she nearly pushed him off the couch. It had been so long and she wanted it so bad and she wanted it so bad from him.

There wasn't much build up, she was already poised at the edge but he must have been able to sense it because he stopped, kissed her inner thigh again and came up to kiss her. Her personal flavour on his mouth and tongue almost brought her over the edge but she held on wanting him inside her when it happened. He let her push him to his knees, and then back so he was mirroring her position moments ago. His suit pants were tented and she licked her lips knowing what was waiting for her. His head was back, his eyes screwed closed too tight. She unzipped him and tugged both his pants and boxers not wanting to prolong it any longer. She didn't care if she was being selfish, he was going to enjoy it too. She ran her nails up his testicles and watched as they tighten while his erection bobbed against his stomach ending at his belly button.

Flattening her hands on his thighs, holding him as strongly as she was able, she drew her tongue up his length from base to tip. He bucked up when she took the tip in and sucked, which was why she held his legs. She bobbed her head then, quickly making sloppy sounds that she liked even if he might not have. His legs were like huge steel cables under her hands, trying to get further into her mouth, and she knew she was doing it right. She licked him again then nibbled almost too hard with her teeth. He inhaled sharply and she pulled back and smoothed the bites with her tongue. When she tasted his natural lubricant she let him go and slid up his body to his nipples again. She licked, flicked then bit each one until his hips thrust against her and he growled. "Enough! I need to be in you."

The next thing she knew she was one her back, he was poised at her entrance looking down at her. He opened his mouth to ask about protection but she shook her head, telling him what he needed to know. He pushed into her then, little bit by little bit. She arched up, closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying out. He was big and it had been so long. He stopped moving once he was completely sheathed within her, flexing his powerful muscle, she moaned low and long. When he was motionless too long she opened her eyes and she shifted her hips under him urging him on. He started slowly and she was already getting so close.

She gripped his ass pulling him deeper in, her legs hooked over his using them as an anchor as she met his thrust. She could feel the course hair at his pubic bone brushing her clit at every inward thrust but it wasn't quite enough to take her that last little bit. She tried to slide her hand between them but it wouldn't fit. He seemed to understand and sat up more. It changed the sensations inside so the moment her finger touched the slick bud her orgasm hit her in a huge wave that went from her center to her toes. "Oh, Jesus, Hotch!" Her body curled in, her nails scratching up his back. His movements became faster and harder until he thrust a few more times grunting out his release.

He collapsed on her, breathing heavily, his hips moving him in and out of her slick body. She felt little flutters of tiny after shock orgasms and it made her moan again. She hugged him with her whole body, her arms, her legs and within her center. He moaned again then rolled off her, sliding from her body, so he was cradling her in his arms.

She wondered for a moment if he was going to look at her now and regret what they had done but when she met his eyes he was just studying her face. "What?" She asked a little out of breath.

"It was..." He seemed to be searching for the words and she hoped they were good ones. "Was too much thinking about you with another man." He finally said and she frowned. "I wasn't mad at you. I was…" he faltered again. "…jealous of whoever put a smile like that on your face."

She shook her head at him. "I guess I was too close to understand. I thought you didn't like me. You always seemed so indifferent." She traced the line of his upper lip that was now curled up slightly at the corners. She could see the shadow of his dimples.

"The opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference. I was trying to pretend I didn't have feelings for you." He pulled her closer and kissed her slowly. "I sure as hell didn't think you couldn't do your job. I just wanted you safe."

She made small circles around his nipple with her fingernail, felt as it puckered and his eyes darkened with lust. "Remember that the next time I go out on a date with a serial killer." She smiled her best cheeky smile until he kissed it off her lips. Her body responded right away and she was about to help him catch up when his cell phone went off. They both cursed out loud. She reached to get him his pants, where his phone was, since she was closest.

"Hotchner here." He said into the phone. She watched him as he listened to whoever was one the other end. His jaw tightened suddenly and he grabbed his boxers off the floor, pulling them on in angry motions. She grabbed her panties and jeans to put them back on, knowing play time was over. He glanced at her as he fastened his belt and the expression on his face made her worry. He was tense again and his face was set in grim lines. "Yes, alright Morgan. Bye." He hung up and tugged his undershirt over his head. He was avoiding her eyes again and she didn't think it had anything to do with her not wearing a shirt. She waited for him to tell her what happened, picked her tank top up off the floor where Hotch had dropped it and put it on. "He wants to talk to you." Hotch finally said, his tone hard. His anger didn't irritate her this time now that she knew it wasn't directed at her. "Morgan says Daniel won't talk to him or Rossi, he won't even give his real name. He says he will only give it to you." He clarified unnecessarily.

She reached up and touched his face, delighting in the ability to touch him now when ever she liked. She wanted to comfort him and she wanted to do it with her body again but there wasn't any time. "I can handle it."

"You don't have to. I can call Morgan back…" But they both knew there was nothing else they could do. If Daniel's finger prints weren't in the system and he wouldn't give them a real name, there was no way of finding where he lived and any evidence that he had actually murdered Alice Perry and Kate Timmerman. Derek wouldn't have called if they had other options.

"It'll be fine. I'll be fine. It's nothing I haven't done before."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the end but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear from you anymore(I'm working on something else already and I hope to get it done soon, so still reviews makes me giddy...and type faster...). Thank you to all that reviewed. And I hope this ending works for you :) Ok, have a great day and hit that review like it's Hotch's ass..._

The three of them stood in an outer room that led to the room holding Daniel. Hotch was to her left, she could feel his heat through her jacket as he stood just a fraction closer than he normally would. Derek was to her right, his arms crossed over his chest. "We can just let him sweat it out." Derek offered when she hesitated at the door to the interrogation room.

She wished she'd had enough time to take a shower before coming back to Quantico but she didn't want to raise suspicions about what she was doing for so long alone with Hotch. She knew she was only worried because she had done something while she was alone with Hotch. She didn't look to Hotch incase her eyes gave something away. "No, let's get this over with." She could feel the tension coming off Hotch through her jacket. She glanced at Derek wondering if he noticed it too. He didn't seem to be concerned with his boss at the moment. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in.

Daniel looked up from the scuffed table top, his cuffed hands clasped together, fingers laced. He smiled and it was the same one he used when he sat across from her at dinner. The earlier distain for her was temporarily gone. "Hello, Emily." He greeted and she compared him to Karl Arnold. "You don't seem so tense anymore, has something happened?" He raised his eyebrow and she kept her face neutral not wanting to play his game.

She closed the door behind her, walked over to the table, a manila folder in her hands that held pictures of Alice Perry and Kate Timmerman, and sat in the empty chair. "What is your real name, Daniel?" She asked levelly.

He leaned back in the uncomfortable metal chair, one arm over the back the other handcuffed to it awkwardly hanging from it, his legs open wide. "What makes you think that isn't my real name?"

"I had my Technical Analyst check. Come on, you and I both know what you're here for." She reached into the folder and picked out the grainy photo of him with Kate Timmerman. She placed it on the table facing him. "You told her your name was Johnny." His eyes went to Kate's smiling face and he grimace like he'd smelled something foul. He leaned forward and shoved the photo back to Emily's side of the table. "Is that what she called you when you did this?" She took out the crime scene photo. She reminded herself that she wasn't going to end up like that as she looked at the picture. It wasn't a close-up of Kate's face, Emily wanted him to see the whole picture. Kate's half naked body, her legs splayed, her genitalia glistening from blood and her own fluids. Her face bluish purple as her eyes looked at nothing.

His face contorted into a snarl. He couldn't bring himself to touch the photo this time. "Put that away. That's disgusting." His distaste for the contents of the photo wasn't just because it was a grizzly sight but also for the very reason he had done those things in the first place. Emily took out the mirrored picture of Alice and placed it next to Kate's and watched his reaction. There was a flicker of something like pride underneath the disgust.

"Put a name on your work, Daniel. Tell me you real name." She coaxed like she might a child. He licked his lips. There was a long pause. She didn't think he was going to say but she wasn't going to take the pictures away. "Fine, you wanted to talk to me, you talked to me. If you want to continue talking to me you'll tell me your real name." She moved to get up, pushing her chair back from the table with both hands on the table top.

"Bernard Thomas Matheson." He held his head up, his chin jutting out, proud. Emily nodded knowing Derek was on the phone telling Penelope to check out the name. They would have everything on this guy in minutes.

"Tell me about the A's, Bernard." She asked, "Is it a grading, an 'A' for effort as they struggled for their lives? Did you have one for me?"

"I had one for all of them." He sneered. He sat back, slouching again, his face smoothing out into a mild expression. "It's a Scarlet Letter. I would hardly have given them an 'A' for anything. Including class, all of them whores. Practically begging for me to take them." His smile was derogatory. "Just like you. So eager for me to come up to your apartment. So eager to get me between your thighs."

"Actually the Scarlet Letter A was a novel about a woman named Hester Prynne that was forced to ware the letter as a symbol of her adultery. It was supposed to be a badge of shame. Alice Perry and Kate Timmerman weren't married and had nothing to be ashamed of." She replied her voice low and even. The door at her side opened and Hotch came in holding a file open in his hands. She glanced over and settled into the chair, she hadn't noticed she was a little tense until Hotch was behind her to her left. She kept her eyes on Bernard as he too looked towards Hotch but then he smiled and looked back to her.

"So that's what happened." He said. He brought his hands up and rubbed his mouth as if trying to rub off the smile. She knew exactly what he was getting at but pretended to be clueless. "He relieved that tension for you Emily?" He wasn't asking.

"Bernard Matheson, born 1972." Hotch started, speaking over Bernard, purposely ignoring him. "Father; Richard Matheson died five years ago from cirrhosis of the liver. Mother; Patricia Belliveau died thirteen years ago in a car crash along with Micah Letourneau." Emily saw Bernard's lip curl at the mention of his mother's name. A photo of a dark haired woman was handed to her, the woman's name was printed at the bottom. She didn't have to guess where Bernard got his victim type from. His mother could have been Alice, Kate or her.

Emily took the photo of Patricia and placed it on the table next to the other women, so it was facing Bernard. "I'm willing to bet my whole years salary that Micah Letourneau was banging your mother." She used that wording to get a rise out of him and it worked.

"That whore was willing to leave her family for some filthy piece of shit. She got exactly what she deserved. My only regret was I couldn't pin the A on her at the funeral. Closed casket." He shifted in his chair, his mouth working as he shook his head. "God only knows why my dad footed the bill on that one. Shoulda left her in the damned car. Whores don't deserve much more than that." He narrowed his eyes on her. "I was really looking forward to putting you in your place, whore."

Emily leaned forward so there was no chance he wouldn't hear what she had to say. "You forced yourself on them, they had no choice and that makes them victims not whores. Having sex with someone you like doesn't make you a whore. But you didn't even like them, which makes you the whore." She felt Hotch's hand on her shoulder and she normally would have shaken it off but she didn't. It was comforting.

Bernard scowled like a petulant child and she walked out of the room with Hotch following behind her. They had what they needed from Bernard. He was going away for a long time. She was sure his apartment would have all the evidence they wanted and more. The police were probably already there.

Hotch closed the door behind them and without a word he pulled her into an embrace. Derek left to give them some privacy which she was grateful for, however she still worried about what the team would think about her, bad enough she was a poor little Ambassador's daughter, now she was sleeping with her boss. "Let's go back to your place." Hotch said after a moment.

She pulled back slightly to look at his face. "Don't you have to go home to Jack?"

He shrugged. "I had anticipated this case taking longer than a day so he's with his Aunt this weekend."

"I was hoping you would say something like that." She grinned. She paused, remembering earlier. "Why did you laugh before, when you were kissing my neck?" He frowned then nodded once he realized what she was talking about. He started to laugh again.

"I was just thinking that you ruined 'Hotch' for me." It was her turn to frown. "Every time you call me that all I'll think about is you moaning it." She couldn't help it, she started to laugh full out. She almost cried from laughing so hard. "What?" He asked clearly confused.

"I hope it'll only be me that gives you that reaction. If you get a stiffy even time Derek calls you…" She couldn't even finish the sentence she was laughing so hard.

Hotch grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss that made her stop laughing and almost stop breathing. "Come on, let's get out of here. Maybe I can ruin your name for you, so we'd be even." She bit her lip and nodded.

"Mmmm, yes. I'd like that."

THE END...(maybe, we'll see)


End file.
